


Finding God

by rabidsamfan



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort is part of the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemo_the_Everbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_the_Everbeing/gifts).



There are nights when everything goes wrong; when the choppers are delayed, when the blood bank is low, when the surgeons beg Father Mulcahy to put in a fix for battered bodies that are beyond redemption. Nights when he recites the Last Rites again and again, knowing that healing doesn't always mean living, and grateful beyond words for the gift of exhaustion that renders the frantic doctors numb to the inevitable losses.

Nights when he finds Hawkeye shivering on the hillside, staring up at the empty sky, lost, and cold beyond caring. Nights when he warms the surgeon's flesh with a gentle touch, his vow of chastity chafing, but technically unbroken. Nights when he trades another tiny piece of his soul for the sake of seeing dark and desperate eyes close with release and open once more, the light of renewed faith shining from them like a star over Bethlehem.


End file.
